Ghost of a love
by CarolLly
Summary: Su mirada dorada me cautivaba de una forma arrebatadora, esas orbes doradas se enfocaron en mi escudriñándome y entonces de sus finos labios salió un susurro.- Tu… no eres ella… –su mandíbula pareció tensarse y un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Jamás había creído en historias de fantasmas y ahora estaba enamorada de uno… uno muy hermoso con un pasado doloroso…
1. Prologo

**Ghost of a love**

Su mirada dorada me cautivaba de una forma arrebatadora, esas orbes doradas se enfocaron en mi escudriñándome y entonces de sus finos labios salió un susurro.- _Tu… no eres ella… –_su mandíbula pareció tensarse y un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

_Jamás había creído en historias de fantasmas y ahora estaba enamorada de uno… uno muy hermoso con un pasado doloroso…_

* * *

Los días pasaban tan lentamente que todo parecía ser monótono y absurdo. Por momentos me arrepentía de haber tomado un año sabático pero ¿que se le podía hacer? Nunca he sido una chica de buena salud por lo que siempre mis defensas habían sido bajas y por ende las enfermedades para mi estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina, en mi ultima recaída los doctores le dijeron a mi madre que tenia que tener mas cuidado puesto que un simple refriado mas podría matarme, es por eso es que tuve que dejar la escuela al menos por este año, ya vería que haría después.

Suspire realmente me sentía cansada a pesar de que ya era medio día y aun seguía recostada. Observe la habitación en la que encontraba, era la mía… las paredes de un tono celeste pálido me hacían sentir mas frio a pesar de que ni si quiera las ventanas estaban abiertas permaneciendo cerradas detrás de la doble cortina blanca, el suelo helado tenia un tapete blanco a lado de la cama que parecía ser muy cómodo y cálido a la vez, frente a mi se encontraba un tocador blanco haciendo combinación con el resto del cuarto no quise ni siquiera mirarme al espejo; seguro mi estado era deplorable podía imaginarme y la imagen que pasaba por mi cabeza me hacia sentir escalofríos esquive el espejo y vi la televisión, luego la pequeña mesa de noche blanca… el ropero de color caoba… era realmente lo único que aportaba calidez en esa habitación, de hay en fuera todo me parecía horriblemente frio. Tome el control de la televisión encendiéndola tal vez me distraería así, puesto que tenia unas ganas inmensas de levantarme de la cama pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía rotundamente, incluso me dolía el intentarlo.

Cambie los canales esperando ver algo que llamara mi atención pero no había nada entonces en algún canal una vi una película que me hizo recordar la fecha en la que estábamos, dentro de poco tiempo seria Halloween una de las fechas que mas me gustaban del año y que por obvias razones no podría disfrutar. Me removí en las cobijas por fin poniendo atención en la película, no la conocía pero como de costumbre trataba sobre algún loco que mataba gente sin razón y de la forma mas violenta y asquerosa posible _la gente confunde el miedo con el horror _paso fugazmente por mi mente y escuche que mi madre tocaba la puerta y entraba con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kagome? -pregunto tocando mi frente con su mano para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura.

-Bien mama –sonreí. Dentro de todo, me sentía bien.

-Me alegra mucho hija… ¿ya tienes hambre?-pregunto.

-La verdad es que no mama… -respondí.

-Hija, tienes que comer… mira si no tienes mucha hambre puedo darte un te… y ramen… -sonrió ya sabiendo mi respuesta, el ramen era una de mis comidas favoritas, el tipo de que con o sin hambre las comía, asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.- Kagome, querida… quería hablar de algo contigo… -me miro un poco mas seria lo que era raro en mi madre y entonces tome todo con mas seriedad.- Tu padre y yo hemos hablado, y creemos que seria bueno que nos mudáramos un tiempo a casa de tu abuela Kaede, es un lugar mas cálido y para tu salud seria perfecto ya hablamos con tu hermano Kouga y también le parece buena idea.

Mudarse a la casa de la abuela me parecía buena idea… pero aun así…

-Vale, esta bien… -sonreí con un poco de resignación, ya no quería seguir dando problemas. Mi madre sonrió y tomo mi mano.

-Ya veras que pronto estarás bien Kagome… -sonrió y sus ojos brillaron y es que eso era lo que yo también esperaba.

El tiempo paso rápido después de que mi madre me trajo él te de hierbas y el ramen juntas vimos una película, solo que esta vez era romántica y tenia algo de comedia. Mis padres acordaron que en tres días nos iríamos con la abuela así que ya estábamos comenzando a empacar lo más indispensable puesto que lo demás llegaría por un camión de mudanza al día siguiente de que llegáramos. La verdad es que ya no recordaba muy bien como era la casa de la abuela, solo que era muy grande y es que ya tenia mucho tiempo que no la visitábamos por diferentes razones… y a veces una de ellas era yo.

Finalmente llego el día en el que toco que viajáramos fue bastante largo, aproximadamente unas cinco horas en automóvil… sin embargo cuando llegamos valió la pena. La abuela nos saludo con mucha efusividad, inmediatamente que entramos la calidez de la casa me invadió y entonces recordé que no nada había cambiado en absoluto. La casa seguía pintada de un color caoba oscuro con detalles en color blanco que la hacían parecer antigua y hermosa a la vez, el perchero tenia un tapete color arena en el que si no mal recuerdo debajo siempre había una llave de la casa y sobre de el una lámpara pequeña para alumbrar en la noche, una vez a dentro se encontraba el recibidor, el piso de madera contrastaba con el color caoba de la las paredes, en el techo se encontraba una lámpara muy sutil, a lado de la puerta había un perchero de madera y justo de bajo de él se encontraba una pequeña mesita redonda la cual mi abuela solía utilizar para poner las llaves, o cualquier otra cosas que se le fuera a olvidar al salir, unos cuantos cuadros, uno de mis madres, mi hermano y yo… otro de mis abuelos pero en particular me llamo uno la atención puesto que eran personas que jamás había visto y parecía ser muy antiguo, demasiado.

En el lucia una pareja muy joven, él debía de tener unos veintitrés años, su piel podía verse clara, un cabello color plata largo caía por sobre su espalda rebeldemente, su nariz respingada, unos labios finos… pero sus ojos, parecían tan hermosos, de un color dorado como miel… lucia un traje negro con una camisa blanca arremangada por los codos, un chaleco del mismo color negro, un clasico; sin duda era un joven muy atractivo _o lo_ _fue… _a su lado estaba una chica de unos dieciocho años, al igual lucia una piel blanca casi como porcelana, un cabello negro y lacio caía sutilmente hasta su espalda baja, su frente era cubierta por un flequillo recto, sus labios de un color cereza similar a los míos, su nariz respingada y unos ojos avellana; llevaba puesto un vestido algo grande y muy hermoso, el tipo de vestido que ya no se utiliza hoy en día de un color durazno tenia un escote cuadrado, las mangas del vestido llegaban hasta los codos con finos encajes blancos la falda era pomposa y larga y tenia algunos otros detallas de encaje blanco, sin duda era hermoso, en su cuello llevaba una colgante dorado pero no logre ver lo que era realmente.

Esa fotografía reflejaba amor como si esas personas estuvieran vinculadas, era algo que se sentía cuando le ponías atención, la sensación era un tanto extraña si me ponía a pensarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza queriendo que esos pensamientos salieran de mi cabeza y seguí caminando cuando observe que mi madre parecía extrañada con mi repentino silencio al contemplar la fotografía. Mientras mis padres charlaban amenamente con la abuela me dedique a observar desde el sillón color arena en el que estaba sentada que por cierto era muy cómodo tal vez por que al igual que la casa ya era algo antiguo y así reafirme algo a pesar de que sonara como una anciana: Antes hacían las cosas mejor. La sala al igual tenia el clásico piso de madera y el mismo color de pared caoba solo que esta vez había un ventanal que era cubierto por una cortina en color beige, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesita en la cual habían unos cuantos adornos de cerámica bastante viejos y que igual seguían siendo bonitos, en el centro de ella había un florero delgado y curvilíneo en color zafiro en el habían tres pequeñas flores blancas, los sillones color arena permanecían alrededor de la mesa bajo un tapete de color blanco, justo arriba de nosotros había una lámpara de cerámica blanca para alumbrar toda la habitación, habían mas cuadros en la pared pero esta vez eran todos de tíos, primos… conocidos, y alguno que otro cuadro artístico todos cubiertos por un marco de madera color claro al igual que los del vestíbulo. En una de las paredes había un mueble grande en el cual se encontraba el televisor y mas adornos supongo que algún otro recuerdo de la abuela, los sillones estaban acomodados para que quedaran alrededor de la mesa y aun así tener vista hacia la televisión.

-Y bien Kagome, ¡como has crecido!-chillo mi abuela con una sonrisa dulce y me sentí culpable, desde que llegamos no la había siquiera saludado por contemplar la hermosa casa y es que sentía una ligera nostalgia al estar ahí…

-Oh… abuela, lo siento –me disculpe apenada sintiendo como un sonrojo me invadía las mejillas.

-Tranquila, ¡mira que ya eres una señorita! Y muy hermosa por cierto… -sonrió a lo que yo me sonroje aun mas por lo dicho, esta casa me hacia sentir cómoda y se podría decir que me sentía normal ya no sentía pesadez y eso era algo muy bueno.

-Y es por eso que no dejare que ningún niñito se le acerqué. –interrumpió mi hermano mayor, Kouga con una sonrisa a lo cual todos rieron. Mi hermano siempre había sido protector conmigo y a pesar de que solo eran tres años de diferencia, a sus veinte años siempre nos habíamos llevado de maravilla.

La plática siguió amenamente charlando sobre hazañas de mi hermano y yo cuando aun éramos mas pequeños, que habíamos hecho en los últimos años… que si mi hermano se casaría en poco tiempo a lo que el respondió que no efusivamente con un sonrojo. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que comencé a sentir cansancio, ya había oscurecido parecía ser las siete de la noche, todos se encargaron de guiarme a la que seria mi habitación por un largo tiempo. Subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, todas con puertas de madera en color blanco; mi habitación era la segunda de lado derecho, ya dentro me sorprendió que hubieran cambiado cosas desde mi ultima visita, ahora la cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación pegada a la pared sobre de ella un edredón en color durazno que parecía ser realmente caliente, bajo la cama había un tapete grande y redondo de un color también durazno, a lado de la cama una mesita de noche de un color arena claro en la cual se encontraba una pequeña lámpara de noche de color rosa, el ropero color arena claro a una esquina en el cual en una de las puertas tenia un espejo de cuerpo entero, y en el centro de la habitación una lámpara de cerámica en color durazno claro muy hermosa por cierto, me sentía maravillada con esa habitación.

Siempre me habían agradado los lugares y cosas con un aire antiguo o clásico por lo que me sentía realmente cómoda aquí.

Una vez mi madre y mi abuela se encargaron de correr a mi hermano y padre para cambiarme de ropa por un pijama todos se encargaron de arroparme deseándome buenas noches. La verdad que nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención pero habían momentos en los que se sentía bien; después de que todos estuvieron seguros de que estaría bien por la noche salieron no sin antes desearme buenas noches y prender la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita por si llegara a necesitar por la noche, agradecí a todos antes de que se marcharan e incluso yo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sueño se apodero de mi o tal vez mi cansancio pero disfrute el dormir y es que todo estaba cómodo ahí incluso la habitación era tibia, lo que era raro viviendo en Londres. No supe cuanto tiempo era el que había dormido sin embargo cuando por fin desperté aun estaba oscuro a fuera y por las esquinas de la ventana solo alumbraba la luz nocturna.

Me senté sobre la cama desperezándome y por primera vez sentí algo raro, y era que no me sentía sola, sentía como si alguien me mirara insistentemente desde una de las esquinas del cuarto, justamente de donde no alumbraba la luz sentí nervios, miedo ¿seria que algún loco se habría metido? _No, ya me hubiera echo algo, ni siquiera hay sombras_ me respondí yo sola. Seguí mirando en esa dirección con el corazón en la mano, podía escuchar el golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho, esto me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Fue un largo rato en el que un ligero ruido podría haberme dado el susto de mi vida pero no pasó nada. Ya mas tranquila e ignorando esa incomoda sensación volví a recostarme cerré los ojos para volver a dormir pero antes de eso por pura inercia volví a mirar a aquella dirección y entonces fue cuando mi corazón dio un brinco y un grito quiso salir de mi garganta pero tanta era mi sorpresa o susto tal vez que ni eso podía salir de mi boca.

Frente a mi había un hombre, su cabello era plateado y largo escondiéndose un poco entre la oscuridad del cuarto, su piel parecía ser clara, y a medida que veía sus rasgos mas se me ponían los pelos de punta al recordar la vieja fotografía del vestíbulo. Sus labios finos… _y esos ojos dorados_… _Esto debía de ser un sueño_ Mientras yo me debatía mentalmente entre si estaba loca, estaba soñando o si algo me estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones el parecía mirarme ignorando mi estado.

Era realmente atractivo a la vista pero el tenerlo ahí justo en mi habitación me daba miedo mas cuando al fijarme bien en su piel se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal pero es que esos ojos eran hermosos brillaban contra la poca luz que había… Su mirada dorada me cautivaba de una forma arrebatadora, esas orbes doradas se enfocaron en mi escudriñándome y entonces de sus finos labios salió un susurro.- _Tu… no eres ella… –_su mandíbula pareció tensarse y un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

* * *

_**¡Bonjour! Aprovechando que ya se nos viene una fecha super way aprovecho para hacer este fic, no tengo muy claro si en otros lugares ya no estén celebrando esto… pero al menos en mi país México todavía si xD. Como siempre les digo espero que les agrade ya que si me conocen un poco estoy saliendo de lo que escribo normalmente así que para mi es como si estuviera experimentando. Planeo que esta historia sea romántica, con ficción xD, cómica, y algo de misterio al menos por parte del pasado de nuestro hermoso peli-plateado! **_

_**Así que sin decir más me despido, espero sus comentarios e ideas, la verdad que en este fic estoy abierta a sus recomendaciones.**_

_**Este fic es Original de mi xD por lo que cualquier casualidad, es eso, **__**casualidad **__**y bien me despido.**_

_**Besos!**_


	2. I

_I- salud mental_

Tal vez el tomar tantas medicaciones había echo que tuviera alucinaciones y como consecuencia el imaginar al chico que tenia frente a mi era una de ellas; estaba prácticamente convencida de ello puesto que últimamente las medicinas habían incrementado y estas contenían droga, no me costó mucho el creer en esa auto-explicación por lo que levemente la confianza regreso a mi aun que aun así había una pequeña espinita de miedo por ahí.

Después de analizar todo me era imposible el que saliera sonido alguno de mis labios solo me dedicaba a observarlo estando alerta de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer después de todo el estar precavida no costaba nada ¿o no?

Su mandíbula ahora parecía un poco mas relajada sin embargo sus manos estaban echas unos puños y parecían versé muy apretados, su mirada reflejaba confusión parecía tener una pelea interna con el mismo… la confusión era palpable en el. Los minutos pasaron realmente no fui consiente del tiempo en el que nos dedicamos a mirarnos hasta que por fin sus labios volvieron a susurrar.

-_Tú no deberías de estar aquí. –_las palabras salieron frías y cortantes mientras su rostro se mantenía serio mirándome fijamente.- _Vete. –_su voz sonó como un baldé de agua fría a mis oídos por alguna razón.

No hable. La sorpresa por sus palabras era grande y por un momento no supe si sentir miedo o sentir enfado por esas palabras que me sonaban tan groseras. Un escalofrió me invadió empezando por mi columna vertebral y las preguntas asaltaron mi mente ¿Quien era el? ¿Qué quería? _Bueno esa estaba resuelta, quería que me fuera _pero ¿Por qué?... no entendía nada… al menos ¿era real? entonces tal vez este debería de ser un mal sueño, vamos el no podía ser real; la foto del vestíbulo era vieja, ¡él no podría verse igual!...

-Es un mal sueño, es un mal sueño… -masculle cerrando los ojos contando hasta diez calmadamente, en mi mente se encontraba la idea de que una vez que volviera a abrir los ojos el ya no estaría ahí parado. Simplemente desaparecería.

…_Ocho, nueve… diez… _

Respirando profundamente y tomándome toda la calma del mundo abrí los ojos mi expresión de calma se esfumo y casi caigo de la cama. Ahí estaba parado frente a mi agachado mirándome desconcertado frunciendo en ceño un pequeño grito salió de mis labios observándolo ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! ¡El debería de haber desaparecido!

Y entonces las palabras salieron atropelladas de mis labios sin ni siquiera pasar por mi cabeza.

-¡Se supone que deberías de haber desaparecido, conté hasta diez! ¡¿Qué rayos sigues haciendo aquí?! –chille moviendo las manos como si con eso el desapareciera. De verdad que me estaba comportando como una tonta… _Rayos_.

Me miro incrédulo y una ceja perfecta se levantaba como si fuera un tic, un tic por su ¿molestia? Aunque de alguna forma su expresión también se veía ¿divertida?, vamos mi cerebro en serio me estaba jugando una buena...

_-¡Oh, conto hasta diez!_ –murmuro fingiendo miedo y en su voz había una chispa de diversión vaya... ahora la incrédula era yo. –_vamos niña, no seas ridícula…_ -sonrió de lado y casi me derrito. Un sonrojo se alojó en mis mejillas; esa sonrisa era tan malditamente atractiva, sexy era una palabra para describirla.

Ahora no tenia ni idea de que decir.

-_Oye… respira, no quiero matarte… -matarte…_ después de decir esa palabra su rostro se tenso. Y después de ver su expresión efectivamente me di cuenta, no estaba respirando; jadee respirando de nuevo tratando de nivelar el aire que pasaba por entre mis labios ya que de repente mi nariz no era suficiente.

-¿Quién eres?... –pregunte con voz temblorosa casi inaudible sin embargo el escucho y su semblante se volvió repentinamente serio.

_Creo que no debí haber preguntado… _mordí mi labio lamentándome de la pregunta aun que sinceramente quería saber la respuesta.

-_No tienes por qué saberlo_ –siseo con frialdad.- _deberías de hacer caso a mi advertencia… _-susurro suavemente con esos ojos miel clavándose en los míos y desapareció… ¿A dónde había ido? Mire a mi alrededor como esperando encontrarlo por alguna parte entre la oscuridad sin embargo no había nada, esta vez realmente había desaparecido y algo muy dentro de mi me decía que esto no había sido obra de mi conciencia… que era real.

Jadee ante el pensamiento recostándome de nuevo e intentando recobrar el sueño que me había sido robado por el _desconocido platinado_… me sonroje por el nombre que le había dado y finalmente caí inconsciente en el sueño.

Desperté entre el edredón durazno realmente estaba muy cómoda y había dormido muy bien; los rayos de luz se colaban por entre las cortinas alumbrando la habitación, los pájaros cantaban sobre algún árbol a lado de la casa me senté estirando los brazos desperezándome y bostezando, escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta para después ser abierta y ver a mi hermano en el umbral sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Enana. –sonrió caminando hacia la cama para sentarse en una de las horillas.

Sonreí. Que forma tan amigable de comenzar el día solamente a él se le ocurría saludar así.

-Buenos días ¡Gruñón! –reí dándole una palmada en el hombro izquierdo que es el que tenia mas cerca.

-¿lista para desayunar? –pregunto. –Mira que ya pareces un palo… -siseo y yo puse los ojos en blanco, ¿me estaba diciendo plana? La idea me atormento últimamente había dejado de comer como antes y me imagine echa un palo. ¡_No_!

-Grr… -y salte fuera de la cama poniéndome las pantuflas de color rosa que reposaban a un lado de la cama y seguidamente salir corriendo no sin antes detenerme en el umbral de la puerta y sacarle la lengua y volver a ser mi carrera hasta la cocina de la abuela que se encontraba escaleras abajo; lo primero que vi al bajar fue la amplia sala ordenada en la que habíamos estado charlando la noche pasada, y haciendo memoria recordé que la cocina se encontraba de lado derecho a las escaleras. Seguí mi camino sin fijarme mucho en la casa, mi estomago rugía ya desesperadamente.

Al entrar a la cocina vi que a diferencia de toda la casa, sus paredes eran de mosaicos en color blanco, habían distintos muebles comunes de cocina en color madera claro contrastando perfectamente con el blanco, las ventanas con ligeras cortinas de encaje beige y la mesa redonda de madera clara se encontraba casi al centro de la cocina rodeada por seis sillas mas del mismo tono. Mis ojos brillaron al observar en el centro de la mesa el desayuno ya servido: huevos, tocino y panqueques acompañado por una taza de café con leche ligeramente humeante un desayuno americano que hizo que mi boca se derritiera.

-Buenos días hija –sonrió mi madre que se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien mama, gracias. Muero de hambre… -murmure con un poco de inocencia a lo que mi madre rio.

-Ven siéntate aquí esta el desayuno. –me señalo la mesa ya servida y sonreí asiéndole caso. Tomando un sorbo del café. -¿y papa? –murmure tomando un bocado de un panqueque. Delicioso.

-Esta en el trabajo hija. –claro, lo había olvidado. El había pedido que lo transfirieran del trabajo a un lugar mas cercano a donde ahora nos encontrábamos, por momentos sentía esto como unas vacaciones.

En ese momento entraron Kouga junto con la abuela quien lo venia sermoneando por alguna razón en especial supongo que dentro de poco tiempo lo sabría.

-… Deberías de pensar en un futuro, ¿no quieres tener una esposa que me de nietos? –parloteaba la abuela mientras Kouga la miraba con exasperación. Para Kouga el matrimonio siempre había sido algo a lo que le temía por así decir aparte de que las responsabilidades como cualquier chico de su edad eran como repelente para el, reí por lo bajo y después me di cuenta de que no era la única mi madre también lo estaba haciendo y en el rostro de Kouga se formaba una cara retorcida y sonrojada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –fue casi un grito para después disponerse a ¿aspirar? La comida que había como para distraerse. La abuela suspiro y me miro esperanzada.

_Oh no… algo me decía que esto seria embarazoso. _

_-_¿Y tu Kagome…? –pregunto con un extraño destello en la mirada ahora sabia lo que sentía Kouga…

-No abuela, para eso aun falta demasiado tiempo no apuremos las cosas. –respondí queriendo que la platica ahí quedara. La abuela suspiro esta vez parecía resignada. Sonreí. Mi madre había tenido a mi hermano a los dieciocho años supongo que por eso es que la abuela estaba ya acostumbrada a los padres jóvenes.

El resto del día había seguido igual, tranquilo, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior aun seguía presente en mi mente seguro a no querer dejarme ni tan solo un minuto; en cuanto al joven de ojos dorados ya no lo había visto y aunque lo agradecía puesto que si lo volvía a ver sentiría que me volvería loca, sin embargo también sentía una ligera decepción… _tal vez, solo tal vez, quería verlo._

Así paso un mes, días en los que no volví a saber nada de él, al principio me sentí ¿rara? No lo se, había un sentimiento extraño en mi… el pasar del tiempo provoco que poco a poco me olvidara de lo que había visto esa noche y nunca lo hable con nadie sabiendo que si lo hacia probablemente pensaran que también estaba mal psicológicamente y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si hasta yo había pensado lo mismo… no volví a ver la foto del vestíbulo ya que no había tenido la necesidad de la casa, y tampoco me habían dejado hacerlo por que ligeramente ya comenzaban los climas de fin de año y bueno no querían arriesgarse a que tuviera una recaída, ya que si era así, tal vez esa seria la ultima. Mi estado iba mejorando con los días, poco a poco el color regreso a rostro, mis mejillas se colorearon en un tono rosado mientras que mis labios eran de un cereza mas natural y saludable comenzaba a sentirme y verme mejor cosa que alegro mucho a mis padres, hermano y abuela por lo visto esta seria una navidad linda o al menos podría disfrutarla, cosa que no había podido hacer en Halloween.

Por las mañanas deportaba un poco tarde, desayunaba, me entretenía escribiendo cosas bizarras que se me pudieran ocurrir, a veces escuchaba música, otras veía la televisión ya que las películas que pasaban a vísperas de navidad me eran muy entretenidas de echo desde que tenia uso de razón me habían gustado, cuando intentaba ayudar a hacer algo en la casa mi madre y mi abuela no me lo permitían así que tenia que ver que hacer mientras, mi hermano llegaba de la universidad casi siempre a las tres de la tarde, él era quien me entretenía mas fácilmente, y se lo agradecía.

Mi vida comenzaba a ser más "normal"

Una noche de diciembre, ya comenzaba a sentir sueño, mis padres no estaban ya que habían sido invitados a una cena por parte del trabajo de mi padre, la abuela estaba ya dormida en su habitación y Kouga estaba en el estudio terminando unos trabajos para entregar el día siguiente de la universidad, aunque quería ayudarlo la verdad es que no sabia como, aun no había visto esos temas… Decidí esperar a que terminara y no dejarlo solo así que con todo y pijama baje al estudio sentándome en una de las sillas de madera que había en frente del escritorio. La habitación era acogedora como el resto de la casa, el mismo piso de madera, las paredes pintadas del mismo color caoba, una ventana grande en forma redonda, esta no tenia cortinas y solo el vidrio la cubría, un gran tapete redondo en todos rojizos de bajo del escritorio de madera pulido y barnizado en un color obscuro, sobre de él se encontraba un lapicero, una lámpara pequeña similar a la que yo tenia en mi habitación solo que esta era de un color crema, regados sobre el también habían algunas libretas que seguro pertenecían a mi hermano quien se encontraba sentado frente a mi a mi concentrado en terminar su trabajo y que pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Alrededor, se encontraba un librero de gran tamaño del mismo material que el escritorio; estaba lleno de libros los cuales estaban en completo orden seguro habían pertenecido al abuelo… algo de tristeza me invadió, el había muerto hace dos años ya. Algunos cuadros adornando las paredes todos de mis abuelos juntos, algunos otros de familiares, hasta encontré uno donde estábamos mis padres, mi hermano y yo juntos, eran tantos recuerdos, lindos sin embargo también me abrumaban.

Decidí salir un rato así que fui a la sala y me senté sobre uno de los sillones para después prender la televisión, cambie los canales esperando encontrar algo bueno, pero nada, así que mejor la apague y me recosté sobre el sillón largo en el que me encontraba, mirando el techo.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en el que me entretuve mirando el techo sin mas, para cuando baje la mirada a donde se encontraba la pequeña mesa se me fue la respiración. Ahí estaba otra vez, después de tanto tiempo; lucia exactamente igual a como lo había visto la otra vez, sus ojos me estaban observando y en su rostro no había expresión alguna…

-_Creí haberte dicho que te marcharas_.-sus palabras sonaron cortantes.

Y como si hablara con una persona "común" respondí, no se de donde ni mucho menos como lo hice, no estaba con alguien "común"

-¿Para que quieres que me marche?-pregunte en un murmullo para que Kouga no escuchara.

-No debes estar aquí.-su respuesta fue clara, y cortante.

_¿Dónde había quedado el joven que se había burlado de mí aquella noche? No lo sabía._

-Lo siento, no me puedo marchar…-respondí con algo de tristeza, él era un ¿fantasma? No lo sabía, su existencia me daba escalofríos, pero su rechazo o esa insistencia de querer que me marchara me dolió un poco…

Su mirada se crispo, pareció molestarse y de un momento a otro la sala comenzó a sentirse mas fría de lo normal, lo mire confundida y poco a poco comenzó a sentir escalofríos recorrerme, me abrace a mi misma queriendo mantener un poco de calor pero no era suficiente, esto estaba mal. Sentí miedo por un momento pero todo termino cuando mi hermano hablo desde el estudio, ni siquiera entendí lo que dijo, solo escuche su voz, tampoco me di cuenta cuando el ojidorado desapareció.

Esa noche me costó dormir, mi hermano pareció extrañado al sentirme fría después, me pregunto si algo estaba mal a lo que respondí negando con la cabeza, no podía encontrar mi voz. Tampoco pude dormir ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento aquel chico podría aparecer en mi habitación aunque realmente esperaba que lo hiciera para reclamarle lo que me había echo pasar la noche anterior.

Al día siguiente desperté igual que en los últimos días, baje a desayunar todo era normal incluso no se como pero olvide lo sucedido.

Me dispuse a tomar un baño así que prepare el agua caliente para la tina no sin antes negarme a la ayuda de mi madre quien no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Para cuando todo estuvo listo, tome las toallas, ambas en un color verde claro y las acomode sobre el perchero que había a un lado de la tina, cerré la puerta del baño, el cual era de un color aperlado, un espejo grande sobre un lavamanos blanco a juego con el excusado, cerré las pequeñas ventanas rectangulares, y me dirigí a la ducha no sin antes también cerrar las puertas corredizas tras las que se encontraba.

Me desvestí y doble mi ropa dejándola en el cesto de ropa sucia para luego entrar a la tina que me recibió con calidez. Cerré los ojos relajándome dentro de ella para luego proceder a echar shampoo con escancia a frutas sobre mi cabello masajeándolo suavemente, luego me emboné y al final me enjuague quitándome todo el jabón. Permanecí un poco mas sobre la tina ya que el agua aun seguía caliente y cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza en la pared.

-Ya te lo había dicho una vez, ¿Por qué eres tan necia?-dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Permanecía parado y recargado sobre la pared estaba exactamente frente a mi, grite aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien me escuchara. Tal vez fue por que estaba desnuda frete a sus ojos y aunque en el agua que había en la tina aun había algo de espuma no la necesaria para cubrirme de sus ojos dorados que me miraban con insistencia, baje la mirada para ver cual grave era mi desnudes, mis pechos sobresalían ligeramente del agua, y en un intento desesperado por cubrirme me sumergí un poco mas en el agua abrazándome a mi misma. Y el color rosado me quemaba ligeramente en las mejillas mientras veía como sus ojos me observaban.

* * *

**_N/A: Bojour! Lamento la tardanza en escribir la continuación, la verdad es que e tenido algunos problemas de imaginación en cuanto a los acercamientos que podrían tener Inuyasha y Kagome, así que bueno lo lamento, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo les agrade, al menos creo que a mi me gusto xD!, espero sus comentarios y los veo en el próximo capitulo que por cierto prometo no tardar!_**

**_También quería comentarles de otra historia que apenas publique "Secrets of Heartnet" me gustaría que también pudieran leerla :)_**

**_Gracias y besos!_**


	3. II

_**II-Drag**_

Me encontraba acostado en una cama bien si es que así se lo podía decir pues ni siquiera sentía el colchón debajo de mí, y estaba encerrado, como de costumbre. Afuera la anciana que vivía en la casa parecía algo emocionada por alguna razón.

_Bah… tal vez por que pronto pasara a mejor vida…_

No le di importancia al futuro de la anciana sin embargo mis palabras me hicieron divagar.

_¿Yo e pasado a mejor vida? No, si eso fuera realidad en este momento estaría con ella. Sin embargo ahora simplemente era a lo que se le llamaba una "alma en pena" atada entre la vida y la muerte, sin descanso._

_Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que eso había ocurrido simplemente sabia que ya era mucho tiempo… ¿y ella? ¿Habría logrado tener descanso?... Si, eso era seguro, ella siempre fue un alma pura ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el destino nos había separado?..._

_El tiempo pasaba lento y la eternidad larga… _

_¿Qué sentido tiene una eternidad si se vive en eterna soledad?..._

Me pase la mano por la cabeza alborotando así mi cabello ¿Qué sentido tenia filosofar esa clase de cosas? Solo harían que mi desesperación creciera más.

Pronto llego la noche y la luna salió en todo su esplendor.

_Porque la luna es el sol de los solitarios_.

Suspire.

_¿Estaba realmente condenado a una existencia tan vacía?_

_Ni siquiera podía sentir la calidez del sol de día, y tampoco lo fresco de la noche, simplemente podía sentir el frio que siempre me acompañaba a donde quiera que fuese o ¿no? Después de todo parecía que incluso ya hasta me había acostumbrado a él._

Al día siguiente la anciana seguía con el mismo ánimo que el día anterior, limpiando o acomodando algunas cosas que le pareciera desaliñada dentro de la casa, la mire con escepticismo y fui a la bodega que se encontraba en la planta alta de la casa, en aquella donde la anciana guardaba cosas viejas o las que ya no utilizaría.

Mire todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar: un sofá viejo y polvoriento, algunos cuadros de paisajes bizarros supongo que era a lo que mucho decidían llamarle "arte abstracta" pinceladas por aquí, y otras por allá, manchas por aquí, una figura deforme de este lado y listo, hasta yo podría ser un pintor de esos que venden sus cuadros como si se tratara del oro mas fino.

Siguiendo mi tour en las cosas viejas de la anciana encontré figuras de porcelana de animales que si no mal recuerdo antes significaban de buena suerte, supersticiones tontas. Un toca discos… esto si era interesante ya tenia varios años en que no veía uno de estos. Buscando más encontré algunas lámparas viejas y pequeñas de esas que comúnmente están en las habitaciones para el momento en el que anochece.

Suspire esto ya comenzaba a ser aburrido.

Con desgana tome una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro y la abrí. Fruncí el ceño al observar su contenido.

¿Qué rayos hacia eso aquí?

Saque de la caja el collar plateado que era adornado por una perla rosada. Lo observe comprobando que si, exactamente ese era el collar que yo le había regalado a ella.

¡¿Por qué mierda lo tenia la anciana?!

Mi frustración creció, hace tiempo tenia la idea de que ella había muerto con el y que después de todo se había llevado al menos un recuerdo de mi ¡pero no! ¡La maldita anciana lo había tenido todo este tiempo! ¡¿y porque?!

Hice mis mano echa un puño apretando el collar, esto me lo quedaría yo.

Salí de la bodega y para mi sorpresa la luna de nuevo ya estaba alumbrando, me dirigí a la habitación en la que siempre me había quedado y sin necesidad de abrir la puerta entre en la habitación sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que en ningún momento se había caído el collar, ni siquiera me había traspasado.

_Después de todo es casi mio._

Sonreí con ironía mirándolo en la palma de mi mano, recordando la vez en la que ella lo utilizo y este adornaba su cuello.

De nuevo comenzaba a sentirme nostálgico, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta de que si, en verdad la necesitaba…

Y era absurdo pensar en todas esas cosas ya que tenia el mal presentimiento de que nunca mas la volvería a ver, ella probablemente en este momento estaría en lo que muchos humanos llaman "cielo" mientras que yo, yo estaba muerto en un mundo de vivos. Toda clase de esperanza se perdía.

Mi distracción termino justo cuando vi un bulto en la cama, fruncí el ceño.

¿Quién rayos era?

En un primer momento pensé que seria la anciana pero el bulto era mas pequeño como para poder ser ella así que no, no podía ser ella.

Me acerque con molestia ¡Ni por que estaba muerto respetaban mi habitación! Mi primera intención al acercarme era despertar y sacar a quien se encontrase ahí, dándole el susto de su vida, ya que cabe resaltar que cuando me nace puedo ser lo bastante fantasma hijo de puta, pero al ver a quien estaba ahí retrocedí.

_¡Ella! _

La vi, su ojos cerrados y adornados por unas negras y largas pestañas, unos finos labios cereza entre abiertos dejando salir un poco de sus aliento que era bastante dulce, su piel porcelana dando la impresión de ser suave ¿seria ella? Sus rasgos eran idénticos sin embargo su cabello, el de ella era lacio y largo, mientras que el que tenia en frente era mucho mas rebelde ¿que…?

Con cuidado me acerque respirando su fragancia y la confusión me invadió. No era lo mismo, completamente diferente, ella tenia la fragancia a flores de campanilla mientras que la chica que estaba frente a mi despedía rosas. No era ella, pero el parecido era tanto…

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta encontrarme en la esquina, rodeado de oscuridad.

_K-Kikyo…_

Su nombre dolía en mi pecho y la ilusión que había sentido al pensar que era ella se desvaneció dejando solamente un gran vacío.

Apreté el collar que aun seguía en mis manos y la mire. Ella se tenía que ir de aquí.

En ese momento ella despertó con tranquilidad, sin embargo era como si pudiera notar mi presencia ya que de un momento a otro se sentó y miro a todos lados intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad.

Di un paso en silencio para que la luz lunar pudiera alumbrarme y apreté entre mis manos el collar.

-Tú… no eres ella... –susurre sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Debía admitirlo, estaba decepcionado.

No podía fijarme ni imaginar lo que ella podría estar pensando en este momento simplemente podía pensar en que su presencia, no era buena me hacia recordad el pasado cada vez mas y mas, la odiaba por provocar eso en mi. La odiaba por parecerse tanto a _ella…_

Entonces volví a hablar sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Tu no deberías de estar aquí –no debes.- Vete. –me sorprendí de lo cortantes que se escuchaban mis palabras, pero así era mejor.

Su rostro estaba confundido, por primera vez me atrevía a mirarlo y tratar de descifrarlo; en él había, miedo, confusión.

…_Kikyo…_

Después de unos momentos comenzó a balbucear una serie de tonterías "_Es un mal sueño_" lo cual me divirtió esa chica parecía ser tan inocente... justo como Kikyo…

La vi cerrar los ojos y esperar un momento serenando sus facciones para segundos después volver a abrirlos y ver como de nuevo una mueca se formaba en su rostro, odiaba decirlo pero esto comenzaba a ser algo divertido.

_-¡Se supone que deberías de haber desaparecido!_ –Chillo y una mueca burlona se formo en mis labios.- _¡Conté hasta diez! ¡¿Qué rayos sigues haciendo aquí?!_ –y resultaba que incluso su vocabulario era rebelde.

-¡Oh, conto hasta diez! –Y sin poderlo evitar me burle de ella.- Vamos niña, no seas ridícula…

Ella me miro sin decir mas, y sentí la curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella podría estar pensando… de repente esa chica parecía ser interesante… espere un poco pero al ver sus labios ligeramente secos y su rostro pálido demostrando unas mejillas carentes de color, ella no estaba respirando y eso… me preocupo.

-Oye… respira, no quiero matarte… -lo ultimo salió de mi boca sin siquiera haberlo pensado; en mi vida solamente había querido deshacerme de una sola persona pero jamás lo logre y en este momento simplemente quería que ella se fuera de aquí, no matarla, era como ver morir de nuevo a Kikyo…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto una vez que recupero su respiración normal.

No le diría mi nombre, ella no tenia por que saber de mi simplemente tenia que hacer que se fuera, recordé mi objetivo.

-No tienes por qué saberlo –escupí las palabras.- deberías hacer caso a mi advertencia –fue lo último que dije antes de desaparecer de sus ojos y salir a la bodega.

Creía que había logrado intimidar a aquella muchacha y que al día siguiente por la mañana la encontraría preparando sus cosas y saliendo directo a algún lugar que se encontrara lejos de mí, donde yo no pudiera verla y por supuesto que yo, por mí parte me olvidaría de que ella alguna vez entro a esta casa y su desconcertante parecido con Kikyo; si así serían las cosas y ahora ya no había porque preocuparme de nada solo esperar a que la luna fuera remplazada por el sol.

Al día siguiente la misma muchacha seguía en la casa como si mi advertencia nunca hubiera pasado ¿Qué mierda?... Si, ahí estaba desayunando tranquilamente ¿es que no había entendido nada?

Mi molestia creció más ¡La muy maldita creía que yo estaba jugando!

¡Por supuesto que no permitiría eso!

¡¿Quién se creía para ignorar todo lo que había dicho?! …

_Y entonces el balde de agua fría callo sobre mí; tenia años en no sentir el agua fría sin embargo la sensación era igual. Ella, no tenía idea de cómo era que se llamara pero su parecido físico con Kikyo era demasiado, y incluso para mi mala suerte también existía un parecido en cuanto al carácter… y es que Kikyo, ella nunca se dejó intimidar…_

Y esperando una respuesta que jamás obtendría, pregunte.

_Kikyo… ¿Quién es ella?_

* * *

Así pasaron días, días en los que la deje tranquila vigilando sus pasos, memorizando sus palabras y gestos como también costumbres; la estudie de pies a cabeza como si estuviera haciendo un experimento, ella era el experimente y ahora me fijaba en cada uno de sus movimientos y para mi molestia a veces incluso me sorprendía comparándolas lo cual me era frustrante.

Al pasar los días note que lucía diferente aquella noche, ahora me daba cuenta de aquel melocotón cubriendo sus mejillas y aquellos labios cereza resaltaban más con lo porcelana de su piel, su aspecto era mejor y eso me daba curiosidad ¿Por qué habría cambiado?

Sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes incluso, parecía mejorar y eso me daba curiosidad…

No fue hasta que un día en el que me canse de vigilarla; había descubierto que tenían sus diferencias pero así como existían, también había similitudes y todas me recordaban a Kikyo y mi pasado

Esto ya era suficiente, ¡no tenía por qué estar aguantando a una niñita que lo único que hacía era recordarme lo que no quería!

Si ella no se iba por las buenas así como se lo había dicho aquella noche entonces seria por las malas, ¡advertida ya estaba!

Ese día en la noche ella estaba acostada en uno de los sillones, mirando aquel aparato en el que se pasaban las imágenes con todo y movimiento para después de un rato apagarlo y mirar el techo de la sala por un tiempo indeterminado. Tiempo que me sacó de quicio. Cuando me dispuse a hablar ella bajo la vista antes de que pudiera decir algo y por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

No le daría tiempo.

-Creí haberte dicho que te marcharas –escupí las palabras.

_-¿Para qué quieres que me marche? _–me estaba retando.

-No debes estar aquí. –respondí sintiendo mis venas encender sin siquiera tener liquido pasando sobre ellas.

-_Lo siento, no me puedo marchar_

Lo último que necesitaba, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Empezaría a ser el maldito que era hasta que ella no se cansara yo tampoco lo haría.

Enfrié la sala todo lo que pude y fue entonces cuando por fin vi el miedo en su cara, sonreí para mis adentros ahora estaba pensando en romper todo a mi paso y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por la voz del que parecía ser su hermano.

Mierda

Tome la distracción utilizándola como distracción para volver a desaparecer.

Mi idea no era el ser descubierto, cuando eso pasa las cosas no terminan saliendo como yo quiero así que no importaba tendría más oportunidades después de todo con lo que había pasado hace un rato había podido ver el miedo en sus ojos chocolate y con eso me conformaba por el momento.

Espere con ansias al día siguiente, aunque la idea de entrar a su habitación en medio de la oscuridad y romper alguna que otra cosa era tentativa, espere ansioso. Comenzaba a ser algo entretenido esto, vigile sus pasos; bajo a desayunar para después darme de nuevo una oportunidad. Entro al baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse dándome el lugar de la mejor vista sin que ella no supiera y luego entro a la tina para asearse.

Fantasma o no seguía teniendo la esencia de un hombre no pude evitar fijarme en lo diminuta de su cintura y sus caderas poco más anchas para descender en finas piernas, los senos de tamaño medio con rozados pezones no podía negarlo, me estaba fascinando.

La observe por unos minutos oculto y una vez retome la compostura salí a su vista y hable.

-Ya te lo había dicho una vez, ¿Por qué eres tan necia? –dije jugando con las palabras en mi lengua logrando que ella por fin se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Sus ojos me miraron y segundos después pude notar ese color melocotón en sus mejillas, sonreí para mis adentros sintiéndola de repente intimidada cosa que fue aún más clara cuando ella se sumergió más en el agua y sonreí de lado con la idea que rondaba por mi cabeza; poco a poco enfrié el agua sin exagerar, simplemente quería que ella saliera, no era tan malo ¿no?

Se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza supongo tratando de guardar más calor y me miro con las mejillas infladas.

-¡Para! –chillo y mi diversión aumento más.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –dije con simpleza jugando de nuevo con las palabras y al ver la frustración en su rostro sonreí para mis adentros, está ronda la había ganado yo. – Si no te apetece, bien podrías salir de la tina… -dije como si nada.

Ella me miro con la misma frustración de hace unos momentos para después suspirar.

-Date la v…

-No –dije entendiendo lo que quería decir y no, no lo haría.

Me miro frunciendo el ceño para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza, espero unos minutos para luego con los mismos ojos cerrados salir del agua dándome la espalda y alcanzando la toalla que se encontraba colgada a un lado de ella para seguidamente enredarla sobre su cuerpo. Buena idea para la próxima sin duda la escondería.

Una vez estuvo cubierta salió de la tina con cuidado y giro sobre sus talones encarándome; esta vez su mirada chocolate estaba decidida aunque el color melocotón no había desaparecido aun podía imaginar que su humor no se encontraba del todo bien.

-¿Contento? –dijo directa.

-¿Sinceridad? –pregunte y la vi fulminarme con la mirada- sinceramente, si –asentí encogiéndome de hombros sin darle tanta importancia a lo sucedido hace un rato.

Volvió a fulminarme pero esta vez sus mejillas se colorearon un poco más.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora espero que esta sea la última vez que esto sucede. –dijo manteniendo mi mirada ¿en verdad estaba tan molesta? No importaba no me dejaría de sus palabras.

-Simplemente eres una niñita, no te ilusiones –solté mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar mirando cualquier cosa que mis ojos pudieran encontrar a su alcance.

-¡Tonto! –grito ofendida por mis palabras esta vez lo bastante alto como para que alguien tocara la puerta.

-Kagome hija, ¿estás bien? -alguien hablo del otro lado.

Su nombre era Kagome, Kikyo… incluso hasta sus nombres empezaban con la misma letra vaya "existencia" la mía.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y hasta me pareció ver que tenía los puños apretados, si pensaba golpearme el dolor lo recibiría ella al traspasarme y golpearse por sí sola con la pared pero para mi sorpresa respondió a la mujer del otro lado de la puerta que si no me equivocaba era su madre.

-Estoy bien madre, en un momento salgo. –dijo con un tono dulce fingido mirando hacia la puerta y cuando termino me miro de nuevo.

Recogió su ropa pasando a un lado de mi ignorando mi presencia hasta al dirigirse a la puerta, antes de salir volvió a dedicarme una de sus miradas asesinas y marcharse sin más logrando una sonrisa sarcástica en mí.

_Yo ya estaba muerto para su desgracia._

* * *

_**¿Que tal el descarado de InuYasha eh?**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo, esta vez fue narrado por el, y parece ser que se pueden dar una idea ligera de su pasado con Kikyo y su perspectiva de las cosas.**_

_**En fin, lamento tanta tardanza, no tengo excusas.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que me apoyan siguen, ponen en favoritos y leen cada capitulo, y aunque me tarde en actualizar créanme me hacen continuar!**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Carol. **_


	4. III

**III**

A medida que daba una zancada, la hostilidad crecía dos veces más; el, la había ofendido a propósito y eso era algo que provocaba la furia de la azabache.

En la mente de la azabache se formaba la imagen de ella tomando ese cuello y de repente estrujarlo con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, instantáneamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Y entonces se preguntó; ¿podría siquiera tocarlo? En todo este tiempo –el que llevaban viviendo en la casa de su abuela- jamás había intentado tocarlo. No, ni por la mente la había pasado y ahora por fin le picaba la curiosidad… tal vez este sería un buen momento, así que con todo y curiosidad dio media vuelta regresando al baño. Abrió de un portazo y se asomó con nuevos ánimos recobrados; ánimos que no tardaron mucho en desvanecerse al no encontrar a ningún ojidorado, o una cabellera plateada. No había absolutamente nada.

Suspiro con frustración.

Ya había olvidado el incidente del baño y ahora lo que deseaba –por primera vez- era que apareciera.

De nuevo dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación. Giro la perilla color plata para seguidamente empujar sobre de ella y abrir la puerta.

Seco su cabello con la secadora y lo cepillo dejando que callera en forma de finos risos sobre su espalda. Justo antes de despojarse de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo recordó aquellos ojos dorados los cuales fueron tan descarados al mirarla de esa manera cuando se encontraba en el cuarto de baño y esta vez por cautela decidió observar a su alrededor para percatarse de que no había ningún "fantasma pervertido" –o mejor dicho "Idiota pervertido"- pero no, no había a la vista nada, por fin le sonreía la vida, una cosa era dar un espectáculo y otra muy distinta era querer comprobar algo, ¿se notaba la diferencia no?

Una vez eligió la ropa que usaría y la dejo delicadamente –o mejor dicho la arrojo- a la cama, por fin se despojó de la toalla y la utilizo para secarse, y seguidamente vestirse. Diez minutos después ya estaba lista; y para su sorpresa, de aquella chica con cara enfermiza ya no quedaba nada, de nuevo volvía a mostrar un aspecto saludable.

…

-¡Oh, pero si es mi nieta Kagome! –dijo con dulzura mirando a la joven que se encontraba bajando las escaleras

Al escucharla un suave sonrojo melocotón coloreo las mejillas de esta.

-Abuela… -respondió en forma de agradecimiento.

-No cariño, te vez hermosa –sonrió la anciana y agrego- me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

-Gracias abuela –sonrió con cierta timidez.

-Mama iré a ver a Ka… -no termino de hablar Kouga al encontrarse con su hermana de pie al lado de las escaleras.

Ambos sonrieron. El pensando en cuanto tiempo hacia que no la miraba de esa manera, tan llena de vitalidad, si Kagome era pura vitalidad. Y ella de cierta forma también sentía aquello; no era que estuviera completamente bien, o que ya se hubiera curado, no. Se trataba de que por esta vez, aquella enfermedad no había podido.

-Kag luces muy bien –le dijo causando que nuevamente los dos sonrieran.

Si de nuevo todo comenzaba a ser blanco, la vida no era color de rosa; simplemente se reducía a tonos blancos y negros y por lo menos ya habían pasado los grises.

Luego de haber ayudado a preparar la comida con su madre Kouga y ella se dirigieron a la sala recostándose cada uno en un sillón para así disponerse a ver una película la cual termino siendo de terror.

Mientras una pobre chica era perseguida por un fantasma con aire vengativo y aterrador. Kagome se encontraba debatiéndose entre sí enserio se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, y es que definitivamente esa había sido una mala elección pues en vez de olvidarse de aquel chico de melena plateada, ese fantasma, el de la película, se lo recordaba aún más.

Incluso comenzó a cuestionarse en si sería buena idea verla; por inercia propia, dirigió una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que en esa sala simplemente se encontraban su hermano mayor y ella. Podía estar tranquila al menos de que el ojidorado no viera para nada esa película, definitivamente no quería darle más ideas para perturbarla.

Mientras miraba el televisor poco a poco comenzó a comparar a los dos fantasmas uno –el ficticio- parecía ser malo, y horrible si es que así se le podía llamar y en cambio el otro –el "idiota pervertido"- era molesto, egocéntrico, y grosero, mas no parecía tener una mente perturbada o que la pusiera en riesgo. Si la había tratado de espantar muchas veces y más de una lo logro, pero nunca le había hecho daño.

De alguna manera se sentía tranquila.

No conocía su nombre, y tenía la vaga idea de que el saberlo le iba a ser difícil sin embargo no le temía; o al menos no lo suficiente.

Poco a poco comenzaba a tener más curiosidad sobre él, ¿Desde hace cuánto habría muerto? ¿Por qué había un retrato de el en el vestíbulo? ¿Qué cercanía tenía con su abuela? ¿Cómo habría muerto?...

Las preguntas asaltaban su mente y aunque una parte de su cabeza se encontraba curiosa por saber más de aquel ser, la otra se encontraba dudando de sus cabales; simplemente le decía "Loca" o "perturbada"

Una vez empezaron los créditos, Kagome miro la pantalla.

-Kouga… ¿crees que los fantasmas existan?- pregunto distraídamente mirando la cantidad de nombres que pasaban sobre el fondo negro y letras blancas.

Kouga por su parte soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no existen, Kag –dijo una vez se calmó- ¿te ha dado miedo? –pregunto.

-Claro que no, simplemente me preguntaba –respondió con simpleza la azabache mientras una vocecita dentro de ella hablaba por su corazón. _-Mentira ellos existen. El existe.-_

…

Permanecía recostada en un sillón, y miraba distraídamente a lo que ellos solían llamarle como "televisor". Las imágenes que pasaban eran de una mujer la cual estabaa en un estado completamente aterrado, después entendí que se trabaja de un fantasma o más bien la representación de uno.

Los humanos siempre dignos de ser algo que no son.

No le di mucha importancia simplemente permanecí a un lado de la pared detrás de ellos y aunque fueron incontables las ganas de hacer algo que acabara con su tranquilidad –espantarla, era la palabra- supe que se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera valdría la pena correr el riesgo de que su hermano me viera, si es que podía.

No lo había visto desde la escena del baño –sonreí con descaro- y a pesar de que al final había terminado por llamarla "niña" la verdad era completamente diferente, ella tenía todo menos de niña pero obviamente por puro orgullo, nunca –jamás- se lo diría

Era claro que mi orgullo era lo bastante grande como para rectificar algo que había dicho para molestarla, al igual que era obvio que no le daría el placer de saber la verdad.

En fin, desde aquel incidente ella había salido bastante molesta del baño lo que por ende a mí me venía valiendo un reverendo comino, después de todo esa era la idea desde un principio.

_Desde un principio…_

Nuevamente los recuerdos del pasado me asaltaron.

¿Cómo una maldita palabra te puede regresar tantos recuerdos?

Si, seguramente la vida -o lo que me quedaba de ella, aunque no pudiera sentirla- me estaba jodiendo todo lo existencial, si seguramente eso debía ser, alguien me quería como un completo infeliz.

¿Y de que me podía quejar?

Finalmente me lo merecía. Si, merecía ser un maldito infeliz sin duda.

Porque de no ser así, Kikyo no habría muerto y quien sabe, tal vez en este momento estaríamos juntos disfrutando la eternidad al lado del otro. No había duda, era un maldito ascesino y lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era rogar por su perdón, por que donde quiera que estuviera, necesitaba que ella estuviera bien –_conmigo_-… porque yo estaba maldito, y incluso si pudiera incrementar mil veces mi penitencia por su bienestar, sin duda lo haría.

No por su perdón, si no, por mi necesidad de ella.

Porque ni los años que habían pasado lograban que la olvidara… ni siquiera ellos.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la película y recordé la presencia de aquella mujer la cual tenía tanto parecido con Kikyo; tanto que hasta sus nombres comenzaban con la misma letra, de alguna manera algo en ella me hacía odiarla y peor aún odiarme a mí mismo.

Y aunque muy –demasiado- en el fondo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de mi comportamiento hacia su persona, no quería ni remediarlo…

-_Kouga… ¿crees que los fantasmas existan? –_de la nada pregunto.

El, se partió de la risa mientras una mueca de molestia se dibujó en mi rostro, nada me costaba aparecer frente a él y hacer que se tragara sus palabras mientras salía despavorido; sin embargo era mejor si no hacía nada.

-_Por supuesto que no existen, Kag_ –respondió. _- ¿te ha dado miedo?_- bueno de alguna manera me daba curiosidad esa pregunta así que espere la respuesta.

-_Claro que no, simplemente me preguntaba _–bien, si antes había dicho que ella no merecía ese trato, ahora lo rectificaba ¿Qué diablos pensaba que era entonces?

Extrañamente, me sentía ofendido.

Después de esa pequeña platica, ambos se levantaron de los sillones entre bostezos.

-_Mañana tienes cita con el doctor Kag ¿lo recuerdas? _–dijo su hermano y sentí curiosidad. ¿Qué podría tener aquella niña tan molesta?

-_Lo había olvidado por completo, supongo que es porque ya me eh sentido mucho mejor –_respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Yo te llevare mañana, así que no olvides despertar temprano dormilona_. –ella inflo las mejillas con molestia. Y suspire, efectivamente, de cuerpo no tenía nada de niña, sin embargo tenía manías que la hacían ver como una; transmitiendo cierta ternura.

Y de repente me puse serio.

Esa, ¿me transmitía ternura? Dios me libre…

-_Espero que no tardemos mucho tiempo…_ -dijo con aire cansado dando un suspiro al aire.

-_No lo creo, ya luces mejor Kag… _-apoyando una de sus manos en un hombro de ella.

¿Qué podía tener esa niña como para que su hermano se preocupara por ella de esa manera?

Comenzaba a sentir más curiosidad y eso era algo que me desagradaba en lo más profundo y aun peor ¿qué hacía yo InuYasha Taisho, escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Sin duda alguna el estar en estas condiciones provocaba a hacer cualquier cosa ociosa.

Cansado y arto –más arto que cansado- de pensar en todo aquello me dirigí a mi habitación –la cual ella había invadido al llegar- y adentro me concentre en mirar la luna.

Y esta vez en vez de pensar en cualquier cosa existencial, no, solo podía pensar en lo extrañamente entretenido que se había vuelto el molestar a aquella niña molesta así que al poco tiempo ya tenía en la cabeza una infinidad de ideas, ideas que aún me cuestionaba sobre si sería buena idea.

Odiaba decirlo, pero esa niña molesta era como un retrato… un retrato de Kikyo… y de alguna manera sentía que la estaba traicionando.

* * *

**_¡No me maten! _**

**_Antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas se que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic... de veras que lo siento!, pero es que , bueno les contare mi "situación" este fic tiene un significado sentimental... así que bueh hace poco eh estado confundida sobre eso... no se si me estoy explicando . En fin al grano, no podía escribir algo de amor._**

**_Pero bueno, ahora que las cosas mejoraron y soy feliz xD creo que puedo continuar. Cabe resaltar que e escrito este capitulo como dos veces aparte de esta, y no acababa de agradarme ¡Hasta que por fin! trato de escribir algo que les sea de su agrado así que traten de entenderme... El cap. es muy corto (3 hojas) ._. pero créanme que lo hice de corazón! _**

**_Para no alargarme mas, ahí algo que me gustaría comentarles desde hace mucho tiempo y es que yo no discrimino a ninguna de las mikos, por lo que soy imparcial, mis fanfic no son anti. es por eso que en este muestro algo parecido al triangulo amoroso del anime._**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, que le dan en favoritos/sigan y hasta me pongan como autor favorito, de verdad que hacen que tenga ganas de continuar, se que aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero crean que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo! _**

**_Yo crezco con ustedes._**


	5. III parte II

III Parte II

-No lo creo, ya luces mejor Kag… -me dijo Kouga

Y era cierto, en estos momentos incluso ya me sentía lo suficiente bien como para retomar mi vida y hasta por más extraño que sonara, deseaba regresar al liceo; en el cual seguramente ya me había atrasado demasiado. No, las ganas de regresar repentinamente cedieron.

-…–

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto Kouga frunciendo el ceño un tanto preocupado por mi silencio.

-… Es solo que creo que una vez que regrese al liceo, tendré que vender mi alma –dije bromeando un poco sin embargo la realidad no iba tan lejos de eso; si quería tener buenas notas tendría que esforzarme lo más posible.

-Yo te ayudare –sonrió- ¿Qué sería un hermano mayor si no pudiera ayudar a su pequeña hermana? –dijo fingiendo a lo que yo simplemente reí.

De repente me llego a la cabeza la pregunta ¿y donde se suponía que estudiaría? Kouga ya estaba en una escuela aquí… así que seguramente a mí en algún momento también me buscarían otra. No le di demasiada importancia después de todo tampoco me gustaría dejar a la abuela sola; en cuanto a dejar mi pasada escuela no había tanto sentimentalismo ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo había tenido que faltar y poco a poco las amistades que había formado comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, algo muy normal aunque claro, cabía resaltar que había unas que de vez en cuando me llamaban.

-Gracias Kouga –sonreí dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- de acuerdo, entonces mañana a las ocho de la mañana en el vestíbulo ¿te parece? –lo mire mientras el asentía.

-Me parece bien, solo espero que no se te olvide ya que es fin de semana –dijo con claras intenciones de molestar.

-Por supuesto que no –tenía un gran problema: era necia.

Kouga levanto sus palmas en señal de derrota sin embargo su cara tenía un gesto de "lo que tú digas" así que ya me había embarcado a despertar temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tenía que cumplir; no porque la cita con el doctor fuera importante, no, si no porque mi orgullo estaba en juego o almenas así lo veía yo.

Mientras planeaba el número de alarmas y la diferencia de segundos que habría entre ellas mire por la ventana notando por primera vez que ya había anochecido aproximadamente serían las diez de la noche, mi abuela ya estaba dormida en su habitación y mis padres habían salido a una cena. Ya no había mucho que hacer creía conveniente que Kouga fuera a dormir ya que en los últimos días había tenido que desvelarse por trabajos y yo, por mi parte también creía que era buena idea hacerlo.

-Iré a dormir, y creo que sería buena idea que tú también lo hicieras- bostece un poco.

El asintió y seguida por el encendí la luz de las escaleras para evitar accidentes y subimos cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones las cuales quedaban una frente a la otra.

-Buenas noches –me dijo mientras entraba a la suya.

-Buenas noches Kouga –sonreí girando la manija de la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

Una vez dentro volví a bostezar esta vez no me moleste en encender la luz ya que la luna alumbraba por completo por la ventana y mis parpados ya se encontraban pesados extrañamente cansados, me deje llevar por el sueño.

**.**

_Mire su rostro y contemple la sonrisa que esos labios formaban, sus ojos como dos hermosos soles me miraban de una forma un tanto extraña, no podía descifrar su significado. Era extraño, era como si apenas viera a esa persona pero sentía que ya la conocía… _

_Sus ojos se volvieron de repente melancólicos y lentamente extendió su mano hacia mi… lo mire, sin tener claro que era lo que debería hacer; no lo conocía… pero me sentía demasiado cercana a él. No quise pensarlo demasiado tenía el sentimiento de querer aferrarme con todas y cada una de mis fuerzas a ese chico; acerque mi mano a la de él con claras intenciones de tomarla pero todo fue confusión cuando su mano comenzó a alejarse junto con él, tuve el ímpetu de querer alcanzarlo, no dejarlo ir, intente correr tras el mientras mi frustración crecía lo mire desaparecer._

_Me quede sola… el había desaparecido ¡y ahora…! y ahora sentía que había perdido algo demasiado valioso… a pesar de saber que era un sueño. Uno muy parecido a una pesadilla._

_Por fin me percate de mi alrededor, frente a mí una gran luna plateada se expandía mientras me alumbraba con luz tenue y en mis pies un frondoso pasto verde se movía al compás del viento. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo casi tan real el viento al jugar con mi cabello… y de repente me sentía confundida, estaba segura de que se trataba sobre un sueño sin embargo parecía ser demasiado realista…_

_Volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré con dos hermosos soles, los cuales me miraban silenciosos y vivaces._

Jade sintiendo los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana pegándome sin tacto sobre el rostro, tome las cobijas en un intento de retener un poco el sueño, deseaba poder descubrir en que terminaba aquel sueño y tal vez volver a ver aquellos ojos ambarinos pero todo se vino abajo cuando el escandaloso reloj sonó. Suspire con suma pesadez y con movimientos bofos me senté en la cama para luego bostezar y pararme. Mire de nuevo la hora comprobando que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que esta había sonado. Fui al ropero y elegí la ropa que usaría para ir a la revisión, no me demore mucho y pronto salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño; llene la tina con agua caliente que era precisamente lo que necesitaba para despertar, antes de entrar al agua tome las dos toallas que utilizaba para mi cuerpo y cabello y las acomode en el perchero que se encontraba sobre la bañera cuando por fin todo estuvo listo entre al agua y sonreí sintiendo la calidez que abrigaba mi cuerpo.

Mientras hacia mi limpieza llego el recuerdo del sueño... no me había puesto a pensar realmente en el sin embargo esos ojos ambarinos permanecían en mi mente… siendo ligeramente conocidos de algún lado… esos ojos me abrumaban y me hacían sentir demasiado extraña a la vez.

Hasta ese momento no se me había pasado por la cabeza aquel fantasma el cual me había atormentado apenas ayer exactamente en la misma situación que ahora me encontraba; él no había hecho nada hasta el momento ni siquiera lo había visto y era ahora cuando tenía la curiosidad de verlo. Suspire para mí misma, tal vez el que no apareciera ni hoy ni nunca era lo mejor, sería mejor no buscarlo y dejarlo por la paz más sin embargo si el volvía a aparecer –era la opción que más me llamaba la atención- no dudaría en hacer lo que se me había ocurrido apenas ayer, lo intentaría tocar.

Una vez que termine de asearme tome una toalla y seque y cubrí mi cuerpo con ella para luego tomar otra y enrollar mi cabello en ella. Tome la manija de la puerta y la gire, me dirigí a mi habitación esperando por primera vez que no se me hubiera hecho tarde no deseaba hacer esperar a Kouga. Entre a la habitación y de lo primero que me percate era que estaba vacía, no había ningún fantasma, así que puede vestirme con calma; tome los jeans azul oscuro que había elegido y lo convine con una blusa blanca de verano aprovechando que el clima era cálido. Mire el reloj y comprobé que aún era buena hora así que tome unas ballerinas de estilo vintage, me mire al espejo y me alegre de que después de tanto tiempo en reposo, no había ganado peso.

Me senté frente al tocador y cepille mi cabello. Después enchine y aplique un poco de mascara en mis ojos y listo había terminado.

-¿A dónde iras?- escuche su voz pera luego ver su reflejo en el espejo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunte contrarrestando su pregunta

-Solo un poco… -respondió receloso para luego mirarme con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿y bien?

-Tengo una cita con el medico… -respondí sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Estas enferma? –pregunto y pude notar algo de curiosidad en sus ojos dorados

Recordé el sueño mientras miraba esos ojos ambarinos y recordé lo extraño que era al compararlo con la realidad, definitivamente esa persona, la del sueño no podía ser el ser que tenía frente a mí sin embargo al mirar los ojos que se encontraban mirándome… podía sentir que había una posibilidad.

-Oye… -gire un poco mi rostro para esta vez mirarlo directamente- p… ¿puedes hacerme algo por mí?... –tenía dudas sobre lo que haría si el aceptara, así que espere atenta por su respuesta

-¿Qué quieres?- El me miro frunciendo el ceño un poco más, mas no dijo que no

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco? –pregunte con voz suave pare evitar que de repente desapareciera

El me miro confundido pero lo hizo, se acercó lo suficiente como para que mi mano pudiera tocar la suya. Lo mire y sin dudar acerque mi mano a la suya observando con expectación como la mía lo traspasaba… no podía tocarlo, no podía…

Mire su rostro sin decir nada, tratando de buscar las palabras, era raro pero sentía como si mi pecho fuera oprimido ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera?

-No puedes tocarme… ¿Qué esperabas? –dijo mientras se alejaba de mí. –Soy a lo que llamas un fantasma…

Lo escuche y no podía articular ninguna palabra, no sabía que decir, tal vez desde un principio era de suponerse que no podría tocarlo pero ahora que lo había probado me sentía extraña… triste era la palabra, no sabía porque. No había recibido hasta ahora ningún trato bueno por parte de el –excepto cundo pregunto si estaba enferma- pero al mirar aquellos ojos, y recordar el sueño, podía imaginar que lo había pasado mal todo este tiempo… ¿sería así?

-Y bien ¿no dirás nada?-dijo de repente. Lo mire en silencio aun sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

_-¡Kagome, es hora!_ –escuche a Kouga tocar la puerta y me sentí salvada por la campana, no sabía que decir y de alguna manera la situación no me hacía sentir bien y algo dentro de mí me decía que él tampoco se sentía cómodo en este momento.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir –dije en voz baja para que solo él me escuchara y me dirigí a la puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta a cambio

Cuando estuve afuera suspire… tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia, de cualquier manera… él me quería lejos.

El recorrido al hospital fue muy rápido hoy… y es que en la mayoría del tiempo me encontré pensando en él, no lo podía sacar de mi mente y el mismo sentimiento aun me perseguía.

-¿Te sientes bien Kag? –me pregunto Kouga y asentí.

-Sí, muy bien –lo mire desde el asiento de copiloto y sonreí un poco.

El por su parte me miro por unos segundos para luego volver a centrar su atención al volante.

Al llegar al hospital suspire, ya había olvidado lo estresante que me era todo aquello, el olor típico de un hospital me mareaba un poco, gente en las sillas de espera… y enfermeras completamente de blanco. Para otra persona es normal sin embargo para mí, que estuvo por mucho tiempo de hospital en hospital… no era nada agradable aunque ya debería de estar familiarizada.

Kouga me dijo que lo esperara en una de las sillas mientras iba a informar que ya habíamos llegado a la cita, y me reconforto un poco el saber que no tendríamos que esperar demasiado.

Después de unos minutos el regreso sentándose a mi lado y yo suspire de repente con algo de sueño recargándome contra su hombro

-¿Estas cansada?- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mí para que me acomodara mejor

-No… -negué- ya sabes, no me gustan los hospitales…

-Uhm… a nadie Kag –dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas

-¡Oye! –dije para luego escuchar la voz de una de las enfermeras

-¿Higurashi Kagome?

-Aquí –respondí mientras Kouga y yo nos levantábamos.

-Síganme por favor- la enfermera era joven, probablemente era una practicante, me di cuenta de aquello cuando ella le sonrió a Kouga y lo miro con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Al llegar al consultorio la enfermera se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Kouga que por cierto no se percató.

El doctor que me atendía nos sonrió amablemente-

-Kagome, luces muy bien –dijo para luego con un gesto invitarnos a sentar.- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te has sentido en los últimos días? –pregunto.

-Me eh sentido muy bien, no eh sentido cansancio ni dolores

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bien, entonces solo hay que revisarte.- y así prosiguió con la revisión de pulso y otras tantas cosas. Kouga y yo solo esperamos con paciencia.

Finalizadas todas las revisiones el doctor volvió a hablar.

-No hay nada que este mal, ahora que ya no eres tan sensible te recomendaría que hicieras ejercicio adecuado para que controles la Miastenia gravis, después de eso solo tienes que seguir los mismos cuidados que has seguido hasta ahora.

-Entonces ¿está bien? –pregunto Kouga.

-Sí, la verdad es que en este momento no existen riesgos, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, el problema sería que dejara de cuidarse y volviera a recaer, es por eso Kagome –pauso mirándome- que no tienes que olvidar tu enfermedad, recuerda que no desaparecerá simplemente es controlable. En lo demás en caso de que llegara a existir un problema como algún dolor, sigue los medicamentos que te eh mandado e inmediatamente vienen a verme.

-Comprendo –dije mientras nos levantábamos- gracias.

-Cuídate Kagome. –dijo en forma de despedida.

…

Mire por la ventana, estaba aburrido. A pesar del tiempo no lograba acostumbrarme y para mi pesar me encontraba pensando en lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. Recordé por novena vez cuando ella había intentado tocar mi mano con la suya, me había sorprendido el que se atreviera a hacerlo. Suspire…

De alguna manera u otra esa chiquilla hacia que el pasar del tiempo fuera más rápido cuando me encontraba con ella, no podía negarlo, era una buena distracción y tal vez era por eso que ahora me encontraba pensando en ella, ya habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que se fue, y ella aun no aparecía, hacia un rato que había escuchado el teléfono de la casa, era ella, diciéndole a su madre que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara y que probablemente llegarían a la hora de la comida…

Me senté en el marco de la ventana y mire el collar que había encontrado entre las cosas viejas de la anciana, aun me sorprendía el que pudiera tenerlo entre mis manos y no callera directamente al suelo.

Cerré los ojos apretándolo entre mis manos mientras recordaba uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida.

_Ese día había madrugado precisamente para escabullirme y comprar este collar, ella permanecía durmiendo profundamente así que no tuve complicaciones. Quería regalárselo… como una muestra de afecto y como regalo por el mes que teníamos de habernos casado. Fui a la joyería y encontré este collar, era sencillo pero cuando lo vi supe que le gustaría así que no dude en comprarlo. _

_Después de eso regrese con ella y guarde la pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo hasta la hora del desayuno donde se lo entregue…_

_-Oh… InuYasha… -dijo mientras sus finas manos cubrían sus labios._

_Recuerdo haber sonreído maravillado al verla…_

_-Es un regalo, Kikyo… -le dije mientras habría la caja para ella._

_La vi sonreír para luego levantarse y besarme con aquella ternura._

_-¿Te gusta?-pregunte en un susurro sobre sus labios._

_-Es maravilloso, gracias… -susurro para volver a besarme con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- pero no tenías que molestarte… _

_-Pero quería –sonreí en sus labios sintiendo sus manos en mi rostro y envolviendo su cintura entre mis brazos._

Sentí un molesto nudo en la garganta, la pregunta me martillaba el pecho

_¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de fallar?..._

En todo este tiempo había comprendido lo idiota que había sido y aun así no había podido encontrar el descanso eterno, si yo era un alma en pena, Kikyo debería de estar descansando…

El atardecer rojizo y cálido me hacía sentir nostalgia…

-Sigues aquí…-de repente escuche y voltee mirando a esa niña en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por supuesto –me limite a decir volviendo a mirar el atardecer.

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio a lo que yo no les di importancia.

-El atardecer es hermoso… -dijo en voz baja sorprendiéndome al mirarla, se encontraba a solo un paso de mí y no la habia escuchado acercarse.

-Uhm lo es…

¿Podía considerar el dejar de pedirle que se marchara? Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de mis errores pasados y aparte, por más que se lo pidiera ella no iba a ceder. Tal vez… podría intentar el ya no pedírselo… algo así como una tregua.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunte sin mirarla para restarle importancia a la pregunta.

Sentí que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias- contesto.

Y para mi sorpresa me sentí bien con ello, aunque aún tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, que era lo que tenía.

-¡Kagome, es hora de comer!- grito su madre desde la planta baja

-Iré a comer –me miro disculpándose y asentí

Mire el atardecer y susurre suave mirando al cielo.

_-Eh Kikyo… Te extraño._

_Hay veces que no sé, si exprimir el sol_

_Para sentir calor y dudo que al nacer, llegará a creer_

_Que hoy fuera a morir_

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda! xD aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que la conti les agrade**  
_

_**Parece que las cosas comienzan a mejorar entre ellos, ¿que les parece? de ahora en adelante es probable que pasen mas cosas entre ellos dos :3 **_

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia, se los agradezco y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)**_

_**XOXO!**_


End file.
